


Forgive Me, My Love

by scared_to_live



Series: MSA Dream Sequences [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Mystery and Arthur are barely there, this one is darker than the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_to_live/pseuds/scared_to_live
Summary: Vivi wouldn’t classify her dreams as normal, per se.In fact, more often than not, she uses them as communication to supernatural entities the gang is after.Is this one a sign of some kind?





	Forgive Me, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> this one was inspired by f.m.m.l by zemfira  
> but that’s a russian song so you don’t have to listen to that if you don’t want to

Vivi seldom had dreams. 

And even when she did, they were used as a means of communication with spirits and the supernatural alike. 

Tonight would be no different, it seemed. 

How odd. 

 

The sand was warm beneath her feet, a small breeze pulling at the light blue sundress she wore, teal waves shyly approaching from the sea before her. 

Vivi wasn’t stupid, she knew this was a dream. But how odd was this? She only had them when out with her friend Arthur on investigations or road trips whenever they ran into the supernatural. 

Having a dream wouldn’t be so odd if she weren’t in her own apartment. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A voice behind her called.

She couldn’t remember this voice or who it belonged to, but whoever it was caused her heart to yearn. 

Vivi just kept on staring into sea, refusing to turn and see who caused her such pain. 

The sun was setting rapidly. 

“I remember wanting a house on a beach like this. But I can’t remember with who.” Her voice felt delicate coming from her throat, a wind chime during a hurricane. 

“A big house, right? With plenty of sun and sand and surf as far as the eye could see?” The man, she knew it was a man but she refused to see his face, was embracing her from behind now, his chin resting on her head. 

“Yeah, with more than enough room for Mystery and any children I want to run around and play.” 

She sighed, the sun set, the ocean rising until the edges of the skirt of her dress were damp. 

“We wanted a big family, isn’t that right?” The deep timbre of his voice rumbled on the back of her head. 

“We?”

She couldn’t recall. 

This wasn’t normal, was it?

“Yes, we. We had our whole lives planned ahead, a bright future full of promise.” He took her hand and spun her around so she was held against his chest. 

Vivi looked up and wanted to cry. 

Who was this man that made her head fuzz, that made her heart split, that made her unknowingly cry herself to sleep every night? 

A void appeared in her chest, feeling as though she was crumbling from the inside out. 

His blackened eyes met hers and she could only see love and love and love and love. 

“Wh-who are you?” She whispered. The moon was now shining down onto his face, illuminating each and every detail that she would try and keep locked away within the deepest reaches of her mind. 

His smile didn’t falter one bit. 

“It’s my fault you don’t remember me, but that isn’t important.” 

Now though, a grim determination was set onto his face. 

“I’ve not come here to get you to remember, but as a warning.” 

The water pooled around her legs turned an awful red color, the salty air filling her lungs adapted a metallic taste, the warm moonlit air kissing her skin turned harsh. 

The beautiful man holding her close stepped away and burst into flame. 

Vivi only cried as his skin melted away to reveal an angry white skull. 

“We had plans for the future, Vivi. We had our lives ahead of us, the entire world at our fingertips.” 

Pierced flesh sounded over her shoulder but she couldn’t turn just yet. 

“We had it all until a little yellow thorn came and murdered me, killed our love.”

Behind her was her own screams. 

“I’m here to warn you, Vivi. Arthur is no friend, but a killer.”

Maniacal laughter rang out, drowning the melodic rushing of the red waves. 

“You are not safe with him. Who knows when he will snap and decide to end you as well. You’re living on a whim and nothing more.” 

Arthur killed this man? There was no way, he wouldn’t hurt a fly! Arthur couldn’t kill another person if he’d tried. 

A growl and ripping bone told her otherwise. 

“He… he couldn’t have.” 

The ghost sighed. 

“Take a look for yourself.” He gestured behind her. 

She turned, but oh god she wished she hadn’t. 

The man who was behind her was dying, a stalagmite pierces through his heart. Another one of her kneeled before him, sobbing by what would become his tomb. Arthur stood at a cliff that overlooked this pit, fighting off a giant fox that was mauling him. 

Bile rose in her throat and she couldn’t do anything to look away as the scene played over and over and over and over and over and over again. 

“Vivi.”

She tore her eyes from death and looked to the ghost. 

Behind him stood a mansion, the very mansion they were planning to visit the next day. 

Vivi nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak without her throat combusting. 

“Forgive me for that, my love. I just want you to know that you aren’t safe with that man.” 

She couldn’t believe him. 

Arthur wouldn’t kill anyone, right?

But that laugh...

As she thought about those words and that laugh and the sound of pierced flesh she backed away until the red water was at her throat. 

“See you soon, mi amor.” He whispered and watched as the water rose and she drowned. 

 

 

 

 

Vivi woke up with a gasp in the back of the van, afraid for not only herself but for the man in her dream. 

Arthur called out over the sound of the rumbling engine and tires rolling. “You okay, Vi? You seemed to be having a real bad dream back there.” 

She couldn’t find it in herself to answer.


End file.
